1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scarf or bandanna and more particularly to a scarf or bandanna for a pet such as a dog or a cat.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,573 to Olson shows a scarf for pets. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. D423,150 to Vignere shows a scarf for a dog. The aforementioned prior art scarf products are merely tied around the neck of a pet and it is only the tightness of the knot or connector between the two end corners of the scarf which will keep it in place. If the scarf is tied tightly so that it will not shift around the neck of the pet, then it will be uncomfortable for the pet and therefore be unsatisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,743 to Doose has a Velcro portion on a pet collar and has a scarf with a complementary hook and fastener on the front edge thereof. While this is a satisfactory solution to the aforementioned problem of keeping the scarf in place with respect to the collar itself, it is an expensive solution requiring that the collar be made especially for the scarf and the scarf especially for the collar. If the collar of this device shifts around the neck of the pet, then, of course, the scarf will shift as well.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scarf or bandanna for a pet which can be made inexpensively and which will stay in place comfortably without bunching of the collar of the scarf itself.
The present invention relates to a scarf or bandanna for pets including a flexible scarf body having a forwarding edge and at least two trailing edges. In one embodiment, the forward edge has a continuous fixed radius of curvature throughout its length to fit the contour of the neck of a pet and the forward edge has ends thereon for selectively connecting the ends together to hold the scarf around the neck of a pet. This can be used in combination with or independently with respect to a flap attached to the forward edge of the scarf. The flap has two flap parts, one of the flap parts has a hook portion thereon and the other flap part has a loop portion thereon whereby the hook portion and loop portion can be pressed together to attach the leading edge of the scarf to a collar of a pet.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved scarf or bandanna for a pet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scarf for a pet which will not bunch up around the neck of the pet.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a scarf for a pet which will stay in place because of attachment to a collar of the pet as well as be connected around the neck of such pet.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.